Experiment
by GaaLee-girl-13
Summary: Now on his third roommate, will anything change for Stein? Really crappy Young!Stein/Kid fic. Rated T only because of brief use of some language.


A/N: This is part of the "SUPER CRAP" folder on my computer. It definately belongs there.

Stein folded his arms on his desk, resting his chin on them as he stared blankly at the board far below him in the lecture hall. His mind continued to wander to the dreaded idea of his newest roommate's arrival. The last two had been granted room changes based on the strange injuries they seemed to receive in their sleep. Stein rolled his pencil back and forth across the desk, wondering who his next experiment would be. The moment the teacher finally called for class to be dismissed, Stein was gone, making the short trip back to his dorm room. He pushed the door open casually, tossing his bag onto his bed and casting a quick glance at the boy shuffling around the other side of the room.

The boy looked over his shoulder and continued to arrange his belongings. A few minutes later, he turned and walked up to Stein. He opened his mouth to speak but fell silent, eyes locked on the trail of thick grey stitches that flawed the left side of Stein's face. Stein smiled faintly, thinking back to the day he had decided to experiment on himself for lack of a better subject. The boy coughed for attention, dragging his eyes away from the stitches, only for them to catch sight of Stein's shirt. The poor fabric was adorned with the same criss-crossing stitches as Stein's face. "My name is Death the Kid. It is a... pleasure to meet you," he said, holding out his hand.

Stein shook his hand, eyes flickering up and down to examine the boy. He was a few inches shorter, dressed in a full black suit with a metal skull were a tie should have been, a metal skull ring on each middle finger. His eyes were a vibrant yellow, short black hair marred with three horizontal white stripes on only the left side on his head. "Franken," he paused, "Stein." He had learned that most thought it was just one name unless he specified otherwise. "The pleasure's all mine." He fought back his grin. "Do you mind if I just call you Kid?"

"If you'd like, I see no problem with it." He withdrew his hand, quickly retrieving a small handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his palm with.

"That's a very interesting name," Stein commented, never backing away.

Kid showed no inclination to move either. "I could say the same for yours, Stein." His bright yellow eyes kept shifting between Stein's green ones. "I've heard stories of your past roommates," Kid said, voice dropping faintly.

"Like what?"

"That you were experimenting on them in their sleep."

Stein simply smiled. "I have nothing to hide. Of course I was," he said nonchalantly. "Though neither of them were very good test subjects." Stein watched Kid for a moment longer. "You on the other hand would make a wonderful test subject," he said quietly, taking a faint step forward.

"How so?" Kid asked, holding his ground.

"You have obsessive compulsive disorder over symmetry," Stein commented. "Everything you brought with you has been arranged to achieve what you feel is perfection and balance. However, you yourself are not symmetrical." He gestured to the immaculately arranged room and then to Kid's hair. "You're quick to anger, short fuse if you will." Stein caught the spark that shot through Kid's eyes at the notion. He paused, eyes widening faintly as Kid took a step towards him, locking their lips together harshly. Stein grabbed Kid by the waist pulling him closer, being sure to leave bruises beneath his fingertips. "And you have no patience," Stein muttered between kisses, digging his fingers into Kid's hips. Kid let out a keening whine.

"Those had better turn out symmetrical, you bastard," he hissed quietly.

"And if they don't?" Stein taunted, shifting one finger out of alignment.

"I guess you'll just have to keep at it until they are," Kid said coolly, trailing kisses along the stitches on Stein's face. "Consider this your experiment."


End file.
